


Alone at the wedding

by Sockers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockers/pseuds/Sockers
Summary: After the Danvers sisters are invited to their cousins wedding, Alex finds herself sitting at the table with her family, wishing her other half was there with her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Alone at the wedding

She was sitting in a hotel lobby at the wedding of a cousin twice, maybe thrice, maybe more, removed.

She likes her extended family, she does, she just doesn't really know any of them.

She sees them at family events every few years if she finds herself in the same state as them, if work permits, and she sees at least one of them in passing when she finds herself back in Midvale, but only in passing, only in the polite way that she'd taught herself to talk to this family that she wasn't even exactly sure how she was related to. If she was still related to since… Since Jeremiah. Which were married in and which were blood and how many times removed a cousin had to be before they weren't family anymore.

But either way, she liked them; they were sweet, and kind, and funny, and they asked about her life but only vaguely, only ‘how’s everything with you?’ Because she wasn't sure if it was the way she couldn't seem to put her phone down, or the way her left thumb tapped against the pads of her fingers rhythmically, or if they could just tell from the way she was sitting, but her cousins seemed to notice that Alex was anxious, and Alex wasn’t sure if it was because they hadn’t spotted them yet, or they had but didn’t know how to bring them up because she was so anxious, but her cousins hadn’t spoken about the rings on her left hand.

“You waiting for someone to message you?” A drunken uncle had asked as he walked past, spotting Alex unlock her phone once more.

Alex shrugged with a smile “Something like that” she replied though she knew full well she was waiting for Maggie’s name to appear on her screen, Maggie’s name to appear with encouraging messages to help Alex survive the wedding like Maggie had promised when she found out she’d have to spend the day in court instead of joining Alex in a state over like she had planned to, Maggie’s name to appear and light up her screen even though it hadn’t lit up Alex’s phone in nearly four hours which really wasn’t helping the redhead to feel at ease.

As the night went on and more whiskey was poured and drunk, Alex relaxed into the conversation, her phone still clutched in her hand, locking and unlocking the screen often, she laughed with her cousins and their husbands and wives, the stories they were telling, the way they’d erupt into fresh laughter and down a shot every time someone came to their table (well, what they were calling their table; thirteen of them crammed in around a low coffee table in the corner of the lobby, as many as possible on the sofas and the armchair, with the rest sitting on the floor, Alex being one of the lucky ones having nabbed the armchair pretty much as soon as the reception had started six? Seven? Hours beforehand) asking for the bride even though none of them had seen the bride since the meal because they’d left the main party to have their own drunken one away from the loud music and all the people. At some point Kara left the dancefloor in the main room to check on her big sister, to talk to their cousins, to take a breather from the heat and the noise and the people in the dark room, joining Alex and the twelve other people, sitting on the arm of the chair her sister was on, taking in the sight of all these people crowded around small coffee table that was stacked high with empty flutes and shot glasses and abandoned drinks that no one could remember which belonged to who.

Alex's laughter was soft but certain as she was reminded about a time long before the DEO, long before national city, long before even Kara, when she and a cousin had gone missing and had been found hours later in the attic, painting the walls with constellations because even then, even when Alex was barely in kindergarten, she could talk about stars like there was no tomorrow.

“You were such a nerd back then!” The cousin exclaimed from his place on the floor, making the table laugh again

“Was? She still is!” Kara joined in, swaying slightly as Alex pretended to knock her off the chair with one hand while raising the other at the waiter who was walking past to order another round. In the morning her bank account and her head would hate her but right now? Right now, this was fun.

“I am not” The agent mumbled and mock glared though she smiled regardless.

“Oh really? Cause I think you’re a massive nerd, Danvers” A familiar voice cut through the conversation, silencing the cousins as Alex looked up from the cousin to the woman in front of her so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash.

Alex’s mouth went dry and it took a barely half a second for the redhead to get over her shock at seeing Maggie here, stood just behind the mass of cousins that throughout the night had sprawled out so that more of them were on the floor than the sofa, stood looking at Alex, hoping that the agent would take this well, that this was the right thing – a good thing – to do, stood in a dark blue dress that clung to her body just so.

“Mags,” Alex whispered, grinning as she stood up, stepping over the legs and hands of her family, barely registering the groan of a cousin that had tried to get into Alex’s seat but had missed out to Kara sliding into it.

“Hey there” The redhead said softly as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek before kissing Maggie’s lips softly, wanting more but knowing that they had quite the audience behind them.

“Hey yourself, Danvers.” Maggie whispered as they broke apart, the two barely an inch apart as Alex’s hand found Maggie’s and intertwined their fingers.

“Why’re you- How’re you- I thought you had court”

“Perp didn’t show so I figured this would be a good plan”

“This is the best plan”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Alex moved forward for another kiss, this one more intense though still as gentle as the first, interrupted by one of the family calling over to them.

“Are you going to introduce us to this gorgeous woman or are you going to leave us in suspense?!”

Maggie laughed against Alex’s cheek from where the agent had dropped her head to Maggie’s shoulder, also laughing.

“Suspense,” Alex replied, as she lifted her head and turned, facing her family once more, leading Maggie by their interlinked hands to the armchair she had just vacated, Kara grinning and moving back onto an arm of the chair, with Alex sitting on the other so that Maggie could sit down, keeping Alex’ hand in her own, her thumb running softly across Alex’s knuckles.

“I’m Maggie” The brunette said with a grin at the sight of twelve people looking expectantly at her.

There was a mass of greetings and introductions that Maggie was fairly certain she’d remember for at least a little while.

“So are you the reason Alex’s been glued to her phone all day?”

“Do you wonder why? Look at them together, they’re so cute. Do you two know how cute you are?”

Before either Alex or Maggie could reply another cousin spoke up

“So you’re the one that’s making Alex soft?”

“I am not-”

“Alex are you going to argue with everyone?” The cousin said laughing “And besides, you being softer isn’t a bad thing, look we’re all sitting with you laughing, it’s a good thing, honey.”

“She’s right you know babe,” Maggie murmured softly

“Hush you” Alex teased.

“So what’s the deal with you two?” Another cousin piped up from the sofa.

“This nerd is my wife” Maggie answered, making the table erupt with kind laughter once more.

“And none of us were invited to the ceremony?” Someone called out exasperated.

“We went up to Vegas to get married, we didn’t want anything big.”

Suddenly notes were being passed across the table in all directions

A chorus of “Which of you fuckers had brunette?”,

“Who had that Alex was gay as hell?”,

“We all did you idiot!”

“Did you have quiet wedding? No? who did?”

“I had that there would be muscles? Someone owes me $20. I never said guys muscles did I?!”

“Have you guys spent the day running a pool on me?” Alex interrupted, causing everyone to pause.

“Of course we were. If you’re not in the pool you are the pool, did you forget?” One of them commented before handing $10 across the table, the rest of the table laughing at Alex who had, in fact, forgotten that they bet on anything and everything at family events and that if you weren’t throwing your money about over someone, chances were they were throwing theirs about over you.

The table burst into loud chatter as they discussed who had won the most just as the waiter appeared with the round of drinks that Alex had ordered, placing them on the only clear part of the table before passing Alex the bill.

“Can we add a double scotch to this please?” She asked as she passed over her credit card.

“Certainly m’aam.” The waiter replied before disappearing once more.

At one point or another he had returned with Maggie’s drink and Alex’s card, and as the night began turning into the early hours, he returned several more times with fresh rounds for the entire table.

As the night wound on, the cousins started to drift off to hotel rooms for sleep for the precious few hours left before checkout each bidding a good nights sleep and sweet dreams to the Danvers sisters and Maggie as they passed the women on their way to the elevators.

Eventually Kara followed suit and left Alex and Maggie wrapped around one another on the armchair, Alex’s fingers playing with Maggie’s hair, the music from the wedding reception carrying out into the lobby.

“Thank you for today” Alex whispered

“You’ve nothing to thank me for, babe”

“You made today so much better”

“I’m glad”

The two sat in silence for a while more, taking sips of drinks between stealing soft kisses before Maggie slid off Alex’s lap, standing with a hand outstretched towards her wife.

“May I have this dance?”

“Always” Alex answered with a grin as she took Maggie hand and stood with her, the two slow dancing alone in the lobby.


End file.
